Las novias de Mis Amigos
by kurayami megami
Summary: Era solo una mirada. Una sonrisa. Un gesto con los labios. ¿Tan difícil era mantenerse alejado? Prefería mantener distancia, pues un accidente podría causar problemas. (¿pero qué pasaría si….?)
1. Chapter 1

Frank

(Chica linda)

Frank se sentía culpable.

De tantas cosas por las que podía llamarse descuidado, aquella era la que derramaba el vaso. Sus manos gigantes eran una cosa, que junto a su enorme cuerpo le hacían ser cien veces más torpe de lo que era una persona normal, pero sin dudas se había superado.

Su corazón le palpitaba tan rápido que pensó que le explotaría, y los temblores de su pierna derecha le causaron un hueco en el estómago que le supo a desesperación. Estaba tan nervioso como un perro chihuahua y era por completo su culpa, reprochándose cada vez que se le ocurría volver a hacer lo mismo sin darse cuenta.

Diantres, ¿Por qué de todos ellos siempre tenía que pasarle las cosas más incómodas? Como si estuviera destinado a pasar vergüenzas por el resto de su vida. Y peor, cometer delitos graves como lo que había hecho apenas hacía un segundo.

_Porque admirar a Piper Mclean era un completo castigo_.

¡Bien! No podía evitarlo ¿Si? Igual que pedirle a un insecto no irse a la luz, Piper le había pegado en el rostro con su luz resplandeciente que la rodeaba. Era una hija de Afrodita (¡Por amor a los dioses!) y sencillamente pasó, No es como si fuese de momento a pedirle que saliera con él. (Además, naturalmente no podía)

Si Jason (a quien respetaba mucho, por cierto –y le tenía cierto miedo-) hubiera entrado en su cabeza, seguro y tendría una quemadura de rayo en su trasero como un lindo tatuaje.

Frank intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar levantar la mirada cada vez que Piper pasaba a su lado, pues tenía miedo que en algún momento se perdiera en su sonrisa y se dieran cuenta de lo atolondrado que podía ponerse. Y Hazel (¡Dioses mios!) no debía enterarse. ¿Era parte de la naturaleza que cuando tienes todo lo que quieres en tu vida, encuentras la peor forma de arruinarlo? Frank creía que sí, pues lo único que buscaba eran problemas enormes.

Amaba tanto a Hazel (Santo Olimpo, claro que lo hacía), pero existía algo en Piper que le hacía cambiar de dirección a sus pasos y caminar solamente hacia ella. No tenía idea de si era su habilidad para embrujahablar o era algún extraño poder de los hijos de afrodita, pero la locura en su cuerpo le parecía un real dolor de cabeza.

Piper ni siquiera repasaba sobre cuando su cabeza estaba gacha y la sentía pasar a su lado, o cuando su aroma a canela le embriagaba. De lo mal que se sentía cuando Jason la abrazaba, o cuando notaba que ella no era feliz por la maravillosa sensibilidad del Pretor. Porque (Que afrodita lo perdonara) Piper era tan guapa y valiente que Frank quería decírselo hasta que se lo creyera, pero no encontraba la oportunidad perfecta.

Frank se preguntaba si era algún problema, una estrategia de Gaia para hacerlos pelear entre ellos y así destruirlos más rápido. Secretamente esperaba que así lo fuera, puesto que pensar que aquel golpeteo en su corazón era completamente suyo le provocaba un escalofrío. No podía sentir eso ¿O sí? Ella tenía novio y él, una hermosa chica a su lado. Pero una parte de Frank la seguía buscando.

Se contenía apartándose lejos, con un pie siempre más atrás de lo que deseaba, tomando la mano de Hazel con fuerza y tratando de negar que no sentía nada.

Y lo conseguía, hasta que volvía a levantar la mirada.

_Piper le devolvía el gesto, sonriendo despreocupada._

* * *

Hola, vengo a que me ofrezcan a Hades como sacrificio.

E, no es cierto. Estoy segura que me torturarán por siempre de los siempres por hacer ésto.

De nuevo me presento a meter caos en éste lugar con mis parejas Crack, y de verdad lo lamento, pero mi deseo de experimentar y ponerme retos constantemente me obliga a escribir barbaridades. Si, es Un Frank/Piper y no, no estoy loca (bueno, en realidad si). ¿Por qué? No lo sé, me pareció que como hombre que es (y conociendo a los chicos) ya debió haberle tirado una miradita a la pipes porque no creo que esté ciego, ¡Piper es bonita! todo el mundo lo dice y creo sinceramente que todos los chicos del Argo II Lo saben.

Amo con locura apasionada el Frazel (DE VERDAD, LO JURO) pero algo en mi interior me susurraba "Escribe una historia crack, y destruye al pobre de Frank"

Lo lamento, sé que no quedó como lo tenía planeado en mi mente.

Si ustedes gustan (y no me linchan) puedo colocar los capítulos siguientes (POR QUE SÍ, HAY MÁS) de los otros chicos. Cada uno tiene un sentimiento diferente por cada chica (los mezclé al azar con todo y papelitos) y si quieren los publico, si no, no importa, lo haré de todas formas (EEEEE).

Espero que no me maten y las/los amo mucho.

CON cariño y (suplicando piedad)

Kura.


	2. Percy

Percy

(Caballero de brillante armadura)

Percy destapó a Contracorriente.

Era la veinteava vez que el brillo de su espada lo reflejaba en la hoja, y siempre veía lo mismo: Un chico tonto y perdido, con los ojos a millas de aquí y una peligrosa arma en sus manos.

Sus amigos dormían mientras él velaba el cielo nocturno, y el silencio abrumador acompañado de las millones de estrellas en el cielo le hicieron sentir más pequeño. ¿Era su espada muy peligrosa o solo era el portador lo que agregaba la dificultad? Mierda, pensó, ya estaba divagando en su mente de nuevo.

Mordió su labio, quería traer a Annabeth devuelta sus pensamientos. Si no ocupaba su cabeza llena de alga podría pensar en cosas estúpidas, y si su cuerpo le respondía, las llevaría a cabo.

Como querer besar a Hazel, por ejemplo.

Sonaba tan tonto en su cabeza, pero el diminuto deseo le recorría la mente como si se internara mucho más hacia el fondo. ¿Por qué quería hacerlo? No tenía idea, pues debería estar más concentrado en protegerlos de posibles monstruos que quisieran aprovechar la situación.

La oscuridad le sentaba de maravilla a la chica, como si su piel resplandeciese con un halo dorado tan sutil que él único que parecía notarlo fuera él. Su mano casi se alargaba lo suficiente para poder tocarla, pero de detuvo al instante; No estaba siendo nada justo con su amigo, quién le había echado la mano antes y ahora comprendía que eran de alguna forma familia la culpa se volvía más grande.

¿Por qué Hazel se veía tan indefensa, como si quisiera que la protegieran y luego se volvía una persona completamente diferente en combate? Percy no lo entendía, las ganas de querer destrozar a cualquier monstruo que se pusiera en su camino eran poderosas, pero se desvanecían al ver como la chica salía sola de sus propios problemas.

Admiraba a Frank por toda la enorme valentía que se enfundaba para protegerlos, y cómo Hazel poco a poco iba enamorándose más de él. Eran tan lindos que, a la vez, le partían el corazón. ¿Serían él y Annabeth de la misma forma? ¿o tendrían muchos más problemas de los cuales preocuparse? No lo recordaba.

Hazel con sus pequeños gestos fuera de moda que le parecía de lo más adorable y femenino, definitivamente las chicas de antes eran mucho más recatadas y tímidas. A Percy le gustaba tanto verla sonrojar y luego cambiar en frío a una guerrera dispuesta en salvarles la vida.

Recogió su mano y dejó que ambos profundizaran en sus sueños mientras podían, pues él aún tenía recuerdos importantes y el nombre de su novia taladrándole la cabeza cada vez que el cielo obscuro se reflejaba en su espada. ¿A caso estaba la hija de Plutón destinada a atraer a los descendientes de Neptuno a su perdición? porque, vaya que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Tal vez no podría hacer lo que pensaba (y en verdad estimaba a Frank), por lo que decidió olvidarse por completo de esas tontas ideas de Besar Hazel Levesque y enfocarse en la tarea de ayudar a su primo (¿o tío? ¿o tátara tátara tatará abuelo?) En conquistarla.

Después de todo, Percy disfrutaba de que sus amigos fuesen felices; Y si ellos eran felices, entonces su memoria cuajada en una trituradora no intervendría en molestarlos.

Sonrió, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto.

Trató de pensar en Annabeth, pero el recuerdo fue interrumpido.

_Y Hazel siguió durmiendo, sin saber lo que había causado._

* * *

Las amo, enserio.

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios positivos! en verdad esperaba que fueran a golpearme o algo así, pero tienen razón.

Ahora, ésto si que me costó sacarlo, pues soy Frazel hasta la muerte y pienso que Frankie y Hazel son almas gemelas. Además, Percy solo tiene a Annabeth en su cabeza, lo cual es bastante difícil a veces.

Gracias chicas (**Lira Prunus Grace, Cheshire Jackson** y **SIdney-blue**) por el apoyo, ¡Solo por ustedes!

Espero poder publicar mañana.

Sus comentarios largos son más que bien recibidos y, si tienen alguna crítica, siempre pueden decirla con confianza.

Muchas gracias

Kura.


	3. Leo

Leo

(Explosiones)

A Leo Le gustaba reparar cosas.

Sobre todo, aquellas que solían decirle que eran difíciles y casi imposibles de hacer.

Si tenías algún artefacto casi destruido, él encontraba la manera de buscarle una solución, pues entendía perfectamente el lenguaje de lo trazado en planos y que necesitara engranaje. Las chicas, por el contrario, eran un tema completamente aparte.

Había querido llegar con un lindo ramo de rosas a la nueva roma para cada Dama que tenía la suerte de toparse, porque ¡Dioses! Nadie le dijo que las romanas eran tan guapas. Jason había sido muy reservado describiendo los detalles, pero creyó que ese pequeño y minúsculo dato se lo saltó a propósito.

Fue cuando esa guapa chica (la de mirada dura y cabello negro) les dio la bienvenida que se dijo así mismo que su esposa sería romana. Si, definitivamente aquella señorita de manos fuertes y armada se veía exactamente como la chica que Leo quería invitar a salir.

Intentó comportarse lo más agradable y menos griegamente posible, sin embargo, eso no le impidió notar la dura mirada de Annabeth hacia Jason y lo feliz que estaba su amigo entre una Piper muy incómoda y la chica Romana en cuestión.

Ah… lo entendió.

De acuerdo, no estaba preparado para tener una competencia inmediata, aunque, estando Junto a Jason nunca había una competencia, porque el siempre ganaba. Pero el saber que esa chica (Reyna, había escuchado alguna vez en las descripciones) no tendría el más mínimo interés en lanzarle siquiera un saludo cordial como buena anfitriona le dolió.

Casi quiso arrancarle la cabeza a Jason, ¿Dos chicas en una sola vez? ¡Eso era hacer trampa!

Tragó grueso su malestar, Reyna los estaba llevando a comer y como caballero que era, no podía rechazarla. Demonios, quería hablarle terriblemente, y sus ojos no pasaban de querer matar a Piper y causarle dolor a Jason. ¿Dónde quedaba Leo en toda la ecuación?

Su cabello se balanceaba de un lado a otro en una trenza muy larga, Leo quería sostenerla entre sus dedos magullados y deshacerla en un instante. ¿Era posible sentir esas cosas que le hacían cosquillas en el estómago tan naturalmente? Casi no comió, ni aunque la mayoría estuviese llevándose bien y él solo pudiese ver a Reyna de Re-ojo tratando de no parecer raro.

¿En qué momento su avión de aluminio salió volando por los aires?

No, detuvo sus pensamientos, Reyna era una chica tan lejana no solo por el hecho de que Jason (Me creo porque todos se vuelven gay por mi) estaba en su camino, sino que a juzgar por su cansada postura comprendía que jamás tendría oportunidad.

Esa era la primera vez que se rendía tan rápido ante algo que ni siquiera había intentado, puesto que las chicas del calibre de Reyna jamás notaban a los bufones como Leo.

Sonrió como si nada hubiese sucedido, junto con las palabras silenciosas que entre las chicas se lanzaban mientras Jason no tenía idea de nada. Vaya hijo de Zeus, a veces tan romano y muchas otras veces demasiado tonto.

Las voces alrededor de él se fueron haciendo como gorgoteos y poco a poco fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo, hasta que no tuvo control de si mismo. Ah, el rechazo podía convertirse en un sentimiento sumamente poderoso, pero la magnitud de lo que crecía dentro de Leo era incluso más fuerte aún.

No se deprimió, pero su cuerpo se movía por si solo, destruyendo y apretando botones en el Argo II como si de una rabieta se tratase. Detenerse le resultó imposible, aunque muy en el fondo quiso apartar su mano antes de detonar esa última arma que lo hizo volar todo.

El sonido fue estridente y el tal Octavian (un tío desagradable) salió corriendo.

Y eso fue lo último que recordó Leo.

* * *

Y se preguntarán, ¿Por qué Leyna?

Bueno, técnicamente no era Novia de Jason, pero no quería tomar a Piper porque tengo una historia reservada para ellos dos en otro momento.

Intenté, dado que ellos nunca han tenido una interacción interesante, pero comparten muchas cosas en común.

Ya, los empecé a Shippear.

Gracias a tooooodos los que que me leen y le dan oportunidad a las posibilidades.

Adivinen cuál sigue...

CHAN, CHAN, CHAN.

con amor,

Kura.


	4. Jason

Jason

(Accidentalmente)

Jason golpeó su rostro con la almohada.

Era de noche y el balanceo del barco le hacía querer vomitar todo lo que había cenado apenas. Viajar por mar naturalmente le caía como una patada en la entrepierna: Sintiéndose inseguro y fuera de su elemento como un bebé al que dejaban inconsciente a cada segundo.

_Dioses,_ Pensó, tratando de contener su estómago lo mejor que podía cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La cabeza le dolía a montones y la respiración se le hacía como la de un perro jadeando. Su pecho le dolía nuevamente de la misma manera.

Casi podía escuchar ese tipo de canciones cursis que ocurren cuando el protagonista despistado se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo. Afrodita seguramente estaba en algún lado del Olimpo viéndolo retorcerse y riendo, sabiendo que su problema era una perfecta historia para ella.

En realidad, él no era tan tonto (tanto…) y por supuesto, estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos confusos, pero Jason no podía entender cómo su cabeza de piedra volvía a lo mismo una y otra vez aún después de las cosas que hacía para convencerse.

Por Hades que no era difícil, en serio. Besar a Piper, sostener a Piper, Preocuparse por Piper. Amar a Piper.

¿Sí? Cualquier chico que estuviera en sus zapatos se hubiese lanzado a los brazos de su novia y jamás la dejaría ir, pero Jason era lo contrario a un novio modelo y, por su puesto, tenía algo más clavado en mente.

La cabina de Annabeth estaba justo al frente de la suya.

Imaginar que solo dos puertas, un pasillo y una cabra conservadora los mantenían separados hacía que un cosquilleo le recorriera las piernas y aliviara un poco su malestar. El que Leo las hubiese construido al azar le daba una pequeña esperanza de que alguien, ahí arriba, deseaba que sucediera.

Era como un pequeño susurro, de una voz suave y encantadora, que le decía que se levantase. Jason no luchó cuando su cuerpo se movió como las ondas que mecían al barco y su mano se posó sobre la manija de la puerta, con el furor en la garganta y los pantaloncillos de superman que le quedaban algo grandes.

Caminó lento y silencioso en la penumbra del pasillo principal. El misterio y las ligeras luces lo sumieron en su ensoñación. ¿Quería hacerlo? La verdad, se moría por intentarlo, como un reto del cual solo tenía una oportunidad en su vida. ¿Estaba bien? Por su puesto que no, por muchísimas razones que involucraban su amistad con Percy.

Pero la puerta de Percy estaba bien cerrada a su derecha, y el, a unos centímetros de abrir la de su novia.

Tragó, mientras el remordimiento se volvía la razón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso no era correcto, ni por mucho que estuviera algo golpeado por Annabeth le daba la autoridad de interrumpir en su cuarto. ¿En qué pensabas, Jason Grace? Tratando de colarte en el cuarto de una chica, ¡Por el amor a los dioses! Eso no era para nada caballeroso, ni honorable.

El chirrido llegó a sus oídos y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba, por mucho, asomado por la puerta. Sus ojos azules recorrieron con vergüenza el lugar, como si estuviera profanando algo, sea lo que fuese. Se sorprendió de lo temerario (y estúpido) que era para llegar hasta ese punto, pero no se detuvo. Annabeth se removió en su cama y la escuchó suspirar.

Por los calzones de Hades, su cara comenzó a arder.

Las manos le temblaban como si fuese un Músico Mexicano y de nuevo, quiso acercarse.

_¡No!_, se reprendió. _¡Podría despertar!_

El cabello rizado de Annabeth se esparcía sobre su rostro y murmuraba palabras, Jason quería recogerlo y acariciarle hasta verla dormir tranquila.

Dominó sus instintos, y con mucho cuidado volvió a colocar la puerta en su lugar no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la chica, como castigo por molestarle. El barco crujió y a su izquierda, la puerta de Frank se abrió, dejando pasar a un muy somnoliento chico que le puso los cabellos de punta.

—…¿Jason?—murmuró con pereza mientras restregaba sus ojos. El Pretor se paralizó en su lugar y colocó las manos en el aire— ¿Por qué estás despierto a esta hora? Aun no es tiempo de desayunar…

—Y-y-yo…

—¿Ibas a decirle algo a Annabeth?—Jason no dijo nada—está bien, yo también he hablado solo con ella. Es muy buena escuchando, ¿Sabes? No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado— Soltó un largo bostezo, como el de un Oso— Nada más ten cuidado con el entrenador, si no fueras novio de Piper cualquiera pensaría que estabas…Aaahh… tratando de entrar al camarote de…uhhh, Annabeth.

Frank retrocedió y se internó de nuevo en la cueva que tenía por habitación con un ligero "Buenas noches, abuela" despidiéndose de Jason.

Su corazón volvió a bombear sangre y corrió de nuevo a su cama, ocultándose entre las cobijas e intentando olvidar lo que había visto.

Quedando en él como un "Accidente" que jamás se volvería a repetir.

¿O sí?

* * *

**_Terminé._**

Mi trabajo aquí está hecho y espero que les haya gustado de todo corazón.

Espero verlas más por aquí y terminaré de escribir "La bendición de Afrodita!" muy pronto.

gracias por leer y muchísimos besos para todos.

con amor infinito,

Kura.


End file.
